


There Was Only One Bed

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Asexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt and Dandelion have to share a bed at the inn.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181297
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



Geralt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the room they’d managed to acquire for the night. Dandelion wasn’t paying much attention and walked straight into the back of Geralt.

“Geralt.” Whined the troubadour. “Why on earth have you stopped? Oh….”

Dandelion trailed off as he peered over Geralt’s shoulder, his blond curls tickling Geralt’s cheek. Geralt rolled his eyes and stalked into the room. Two beds. He’d specifically asked for two beds. They’d been sharing a bed roll every night on the path. Winter was approaching and it was too cold for the poet to sleep on his own even with the thicker clothes Geralt had insisted on buying.

“One bed,” Dandelion hummed as he followed Geralt into the room. “Didn’t we ask for two?”

“Yes. I asked for two. I should have realised sooner. The way the innkeeper was looking between us,” Geralt sighed. “He thinks we’re fucking.”

Dandelion let out a peal of laughter and clapped Geralt over the back. “Oh gods, that’s the third person this month!”

“It’s not funny, Dandelion,” Geralt grumbled. “Yennefer will be furious.”

Dandelion scoffed. “Oh poo her. I’ve never understood her petty jealousy. It’s not like she doesn’t swan around the Continent with her lovers. Why aren’t you allowed to have a good time too?”

“It’s… complicated,” Geralt admitted. The troubadour had a point but things would never be that simple with Yennefer. Perhaps that was why he kept Dandelion around as his friend. There was nothing complicated about Dandelion. He said what he thought and he was not shy in making his opinions known.

It was always a relief to return to his friend after a tryst with Yen. Still, he’d been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed for the first time in almost a week and the single bed in the room was fucking annoying.

Dandelion sighed. “Well I guess there’s no point crying over it. We’ve shared smaller spaces, my dear.”

The bard had already begun to pull off his hat and unbutton his doublet. Geralt shook his head in despair but started to do the same. Dandelion was right. It was hardly the most inconvenient occurrence but he had just really wanted his own space that night. Dandelion was lounging on the bed patiently before Geralt had finished with his shirt, his armour always took longer to take off than the bard’s silky doublets.

“Hands to yourself, poet,” He grumbled as he slid into the bed next to Dandelion.

“On my honour,” Dandelion vowed and each of them turned onto their sides, facing away from each other with as much space in between them as possible.

“Your honour means shit, Dandelion.” Geralt chuckled.

“Geralt!”

“Goodnight, Dandelion,” Geralt said firmly before the poet could lure him into a nighttime conversation.

Dandelion sighed and the bed squeaked as he moved behind Geralt. “Goodnight, my dear.”

* * *

Geralt woke up feeling too hot and even with his mind in a sleep-addled haze, he knew exactly why.

“Dandelion!” He growled in exasperation but still found himself petting the poet’s soft curls.

Dandelion hummed sleepily and nuzzled closer to Geralt’s chest. Their legs were completely entangled as Dandelion clung to him tightly even in his sleep. Geralt wasn’t even surprised. This happened every night. Dandelion was a cuddler and he had no shame about it. It had been a shock at first but after so many years Geralt found he actually enjoyed the closeness of another body pressed against his without the pressure of sex. He didn’t hate sex, but he could live without it. He tended to only really partake for his partners’ benefit.

Still, the unicorn had really been a step too far.

This though, cuddling in the mornings with his best friend. He enjoyed it, but Dandelion would become insufferable if he admitted it. So after a few more seconds gently stroking his fingers through Dandelion’s hair he pushed the poet to the floor.

Dandelion yelped as he landed and peered up at Geralt with a wounded expression.

“I said hands to yourself,” Geralt smirked.

“You are a cruel tyrant, Geralt of Rivia,” Dandelion pouted. “very cruel indeed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/632970962399346688/could-i-get-9-theres-only-one-bed-and-we-sleep)


End file.
